The Huntsman's Hunter
by fanficboy9000
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Madara and Yumi find themselves traveling dimensions to stop the Otutsuki threat. They begin their journey in Remnant. Watch out world, team DMON is coming! And by the way, Shinobi aren't just hunters, they hunt the huntsmen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Huntsman's Hunter**

**Bijuu talking: Finally, he's writing again.**

_**Thinking: He better have a good explanation for not writing.**_

**Authors note: I'm really sorry!**

Jutsu name: Fanfic creation no jutsu

I don't own Naruto or RWBY.

**Prologue:**

Naruto and Sasuke faced their opponent, the one responsible for the fifth great ninja war, he was an Otutsuki and he was as tough as they came. The area around them had been reduced to a wasteland and they were exhausted, the Otutsuki looked at them and spoke "I'm impressed that you've managed to make it this far against me. Most opponents are usually dead by this point, but not you guys." He then proceeded to go into a coughing fit, Naruto and Sasuke watched him while they started gathering chakra getting ready for whatever came next. The Otutsuki stopped coughing and continued "As a reward, I'll let your death painless and quick, seriously though it's a pity you only have half of the power we Otutsuki possess, it would have been something to see you with my level of power. Oh well it's time to end this." He raised his hand and a ball of condensed chakra formed in his hand.

Naruto on feeling the amount of chakra in the ball looked at Sasuke and gave him a nod before reaching deep into himself and drawing on a power source deeper and older than Kurama (who laid tired in him) and began transforming; a pair of 5 inch horns grew from his forehead, his hair grew wilder and golden flames enveloped his body, a staff appeared in his hand and finally nine black balls appeared behind him. Sasuke noticing the transformation reached into himself and drew on the other half of the same power that Naruto had and transformed; his hair grew spikier and his tired rinnesharingan now glowed with power and finally, black flame like tattoos similar to his curse mark version one state appeared on him. On his left hand a moon tattoo appeared on his hand the opposite to the sun tattoo on Naruto's hand.

The Otutsuki smiled at their transformation, shot the ball into the air and prepared for a fight, but instead of attacking him they rushed at each other and slamming their tattooed hands together they yelled Six Paths Planetary Devastation seal release! and immediately Sasuke opened a portal in the air. As the Otutsuki watched in confusion, a robed figure fell through the portal and right before it hit the ground, Naruto grabbed it and slapped a seal on the figures neck while Sasuke closed the portal and weaved through hand signs for his next jutsu. The Otutsuki watched in morbid fascination as a coffin rose from the ground and the lid came off, inside was a man's body with spiky waist length hair and a face on his chest, but before the body could move Naruto flashed beside it with the robbed body and placing his hands on both their heads, he shouted Mind Transfer Jutsu and began to transfer Madara's mind into Kaguya's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Madara's soul was transferred into Kaguya's body, several changes began to occur; her features became more masculine, the horns on the side of her head shifted to her forehead and her chakra level began to grow. The Otsutsuki quickly lost his smile and a look of rage appeared on his face.

"How dare you defile her!" he yelled; "I'll kill you in the slowest way imaginable for this! How dare you defile my little sister in such a manner!" the Otsutsuki screamed in rage. Naruto and Sasuke were taken aback from his outburst but they shrugged it off deciding to focus on the battle instead. Naruto looked at the transformation occurring behind him and after some time spoke, "Sasuke, Madara will be up and running in an hour, we just have to hold out till then." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement before weaving through hand signs, taking a deep breath and calling out **Katon: True Hydra Technique **before breathing out an insanely large amount of fire, instead of the flames rushing towards the Otsutsuki, they twisted until they formed a massive three headed hydra. The creature roared and charged at the Otsutsuki while spitting out several balls of fire, the Otsutsuki dodged each fireball and rushed towards the hydra with a water sword in hand, Naruto saw this and quickly weaved through hand seals and cried out **Futon: Spreading Air Disaster **and blew out a large wave of wind, however, instead of aiming for the Otsutsuki, he aimed his jutsu at the fire hydra. The Otsutsuki didn't see the jutsu nor did he know its purpose until it was too late, the fire hydra quadrupled in size, easily reaching sixty feet and the excess wind blew back the Otsutsuki. He righted his position mid-air and landed on his feet and considered a new way to slay the hydra, holding out his hand, he summoned a water sword and coated his body with wind and water chakra to help cope with the heat the hydra gave off before leaping towards the monster.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the battle raged on and proceeded to gather their chakra; the hydra wouldn't last for long. The Otsutsuki dodged one of the heads that tried to hit him and applying chakra to his feet used the head as a spring board and launched himself towards the second head with his sword in a horizontal swing, the head dodged his sword and the third head reared up and let loose a torrent of fire which he blocked with a water shield. The Otsutsuki kept away from the hydra and changed his sword into a bow, he drew back the string and shot a barrage of water arrows at the hydra before adding more chakra to the bow and letting loose a gigantic water arrow confident that it would be enough to defeat the hydra, the hydra saw the arrows and the three heads reared up in unison and let loose three torrents of fire in order to counter the water arrows, the two elements clashed and produced a huge stem mist. The hydra tried to find the Otsutsuki through the mist the three heads covering various angles, however the hydra missed the blur that was headed towards it, the hydra screeched in pain as one of its heads was cut off, the Otsutsuki landed on the ground and quickly took off towards the hydra sword in hand and quickly took off the other heads. As the now headless beast collapsed on the ground, he turned his gaze towards Naruto and Sasuke and got ready to avenge his sister.

Naruto and Sasuke got ready for the fight; Naruto using the **Katon: Hot Hand Jutsu **causing the temperature of his hands to rise to the point where he could melt stone, Sasuke on the other hand was busy checking if his new hands would be up to the challenge, he sent chakra into the hand that was made using the Ashura path. Feeling ready he turned to Naruto and asked how long they had to hold out, Naruto looked at the transforming body and gave an estimate of thirty minutes before slipping into the gentle fist stance that Hinata taught him and let his lone Byakugan flare into existence. The two of them rushed towards the Otsutsuki, Naruto let loose a palm strike towards the Otsutsuki which was easily deflected, however Naruto smirked as his opponent reeled in pain from the searing heat of the strike, while he was in pain, Sasuke then leapt off Naruto's back and let loose a barrage of chakra blasts from his arm which the Otsutsuki used his uninjured armed to try and shield himself, the shots also kicked up a considerable amount of dust. Naruto used the dust cloud to his advantage and unsealed Samehada and swung it like a baseball bat at the Otsutsuki, the man was flung back and noticed the reduction in his chakra level. He leapt backwards and tried to compose himself before speaking to the two humans that had managed to injure him this far;

"I'm truly impressed, you two are the only ones that have been able to injure me this far. I commend you, and as a gift, I'll give both of you my name. I am Yami Otsutsuki and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Now that we've been properly introduced, I believe it's time to get back to the fight. I personally would have let you live, but both of you have defiled my sweet little sister and ruined her, I'll never forgive you!" and with that, he leapt towards Naruto and Sasuke.

The blond and raven black haired duo traded blows with the white haired menace with Naruto keeping him away with a combination of taijutsu and kenjutsu while Sasuke kept peppering him with constant and rapid heavy fire from his Ashura cannon., neither of them bothered to go for any killing moves since that would get them nowhere- they had tried before and the bastard hadn't died. Sasuke leapt towards Yami and getting through his guard, produced a kunai and proceeded to rapidly slash Yami across his torso and throat before quickly substituting himself with a rock in order to avoid Yami's hand which crushed to rock to dust. Sasuke weaved through some hand signs before his cheeks puffed and he shot a large fireball towards Yami, the heat coming off the fireball was enough to cause the


End file.
